lookingforlove
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Internet dating can be fun, scary and even all out weird.
1. Chapter 1

**#lookingforlove**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **Internet dating can be fun, scary and even all out weird.

**Author's Note:- **Another idea I batted about and didn't ever do so following a theme for the week here it is let's see what happens!

"I still can't believe she dumped me I mean I've got a lot to offer a woman what's her problem." Gerry sighed staring into the pint that Emily had just set down in front of him.

"I've told you that you need to start looking for women who aren't half your age and only out for what they can get. She was what? 33? 34? Of course she was going to dump you." Emily replied laughing as he gave her his best hurt face before shrugging and taking a sip of her own drink. She was getting seriously sick of having this same conversation every few months. He'd get dumped or dump his latest bimbo then she'd meet him and listen to him moan about how he didn't know what constantly went wrong when it was as plain as day that he was constantly picking the same sort of woman. He needed someone who was looking for was relationship not just a wallet until someone better came along.

"I thought she was different she seemed to be really serious about things then suddenly it's bye-bye nice knowing you."

"You met her when she was at a hen party dressed in a bikini and a "world's best shag" sash did you really think that all pointed to deep and meaningful relationship?"

"Just because she enjoyed a night out doesn't mean she couldn't want a future with me she was…" Gerry began before giving up when he realised that he was getting nowhere with his defence of his latest ex. He knew she was right he had an unbeaten record for choosing the wrong women but to tell him he needed to meet women with a more serious outlook on life was a joke. He worked, he went to the pub and he went home where exactly was he supposed to meet these women? It wasn't even like he could meet them in work other than Sandra, and he didn't even want to go into why that was never going to happen, the only women he met were either victims or suspects neither of which made for great relationships. "Well come on then mastermind how exactly do you propose I meet this dream woman who wants me for who I am and is out for a relationship that consists of more than sex and being taken out?"

"I don't know maybe you need to start hanging around in places with a little more class than this one." Emily smiled moving her food and feeling it stick to the carpet which she was quite sure had seen hundreds of pints of beer, almost as many pints of blood and god knows what else split on it over the years. The age range wasn't exactly wide and she couldn't imagine any woman over the age of 21 coming through the door if she had an ounce of sense. "Or there's always internet dating, it's all the rage now I read somewhere that 40% of married couples meet online these days."

"Online dating? What sort of looser do you think I am? Jesus Emily I said I wanted a relationship not some Glen Close in fatal attraction style psycho who sits around on their computer all day looking for the next unsuspecting male victim!" Gerry scoffed downing his pint and going to the bar to get them another drink still not quite believing what he was hearing. Internet dating? The modern day equivalent of lonely hearts ads? He remember years before one of his guvnors getting a bucket load of stick when the team found out he'd answered a lonely hearts ad in the paper and he could only imagine how much fun Jack, Brian and especially Sandra would have at his expense if they thought for even a second he was looking for a relationship online.

"Look I found this and all I did was a general search on dating sights none of those women look like nutters to me." Emily continued when he returned with the drinks and she thrust her phone at him.

"Yeah but they are probably all fake photos and all the same desperate woman just joining over and over again in the hope she might get lucky once!." He sighed taking the phone and scrolling through the women on the page that Emily had pulled up.

"Rubbish, this is what professional women do these days, I've even considered it myself at times. When you work all the hours god sends sometimes the only way of meeting someone who knows what it's like to live in the real world is to go online. People who want a relationship, really want one, don't have time to play bar room roulette they want to have some sort of assurance that the people they are meeting and spending they precious spare time with are after the same thing they are."

"So real women, attractive, smart, successful, sexy women use these sites?" Gerry asked still extremely sceptical but finding himself persuaded by the images of the women he was seeing in front of him.

"Yes!" Emily sighed takin the phone back and turning it off before looking back at him again. "I'm not saying we should use that particular site but we could do some research, find a good one, and I'd even help you set up a profile and show you how to use it. It's got to be better than ending up sitting here having the same conversation in another six months hasn't it?"

"OK maybe you're right but I don't want anyone to know about it, one hint that Sandra and the guys know anything and I pull the plug got it?" Gerry agreed taking a gulp of his pint and hoping that this wasn't as bad an idea as he felt it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**#lookingforlove 2/?**

"Esther you're not helping by finding the whole thing hilarious!" Sandra smiled finding it impossible to be annoyed with her friend when it was so obvious that anyone with an ounce of sense would laugh at her latest row with her mother.

"I'm sorry Sandra but even you have to admit your 80 year old mother suggesting that you go speed dating is extremely funny. How does she even know about things like speed dating, please tell me it's not one of the activities they lay on at Whitemead!"

"No! Oh god Esther you're going to give me nightmares the idea of my mother dating full stop is enough to cause that let alone speed dating."

"So how did you end up talking about how you might find a new man in the first place I thought you'd put a ban on discussing your personal life with your mother years ago!" Esther asked refilling hers and Sandra's glasses and settling back onto the sofa as her friend rolled her eyes.

"I did and that still stands but she got on my case on Sunday again about how I have no life outside work, how I'm going to wake up one morning only to find I've reached retirement age with nothing to show for my life but a lot of hours spend in the station doing things no one will remember and I snapped. I ended up asking her exactly how she expected me to find the man of my dreams with a job that takes up half my time and no energy to do anything else. That was the point at which she decided to lecture me on how things were different now and it wasn't like how it was in her day where you had a limited number of places to find a man and had I ever thought of speed dating. I mean Jesus Esther I couldn't get out of there quickly enough!"

"I can imagine but….." Esther continued staring into her wine glass for a second debating the wisdom of what she was about to say but figuring all Sandra could do was tell her she was mad and to mind her own business.

"But what Esther? Please don't tell me you think it's a good idea come on do I look like the sort of person who goes to one of those events and moves around from table to table trying to "connect" with some loser in 4 minutes or less?" Sandra laughed not quite believing what she was hearing. Ok it was true that just lately she hadn't exactly been burning up the dating scene but she still believed if she put the time and effort in she would be able to find a date without resorting to speed dating! Now between her mother and Esther she was beginning to wonder.

"No of course I don't but you said it yourself you're really busy and you can't tell me you're having a ball with the whole life of celibacy thing. I'm not suggesting speed dating I think it's a pile of rubbish but what about internet dating? There are some great sites out there apparently you see them advertised on the TV and everything. Ones specially designed for professional people with busy lives and everything. Have you ever thought of trying one of them."

"No! No of course….well ok maybe now and again in a moment of complete madness Esther but seriously? Online dating? You know with my luck I'd end up with some complete loser who has been trawling the "professional" sites looking for someone with a descent income to bankroll their layabout lifestyle!"

"Sandra don't be ridiculous these sites vet people it's not like answering an old newspaper advert or something you can even get to know them online before you meet them. Exchange details by email and stuff. Then you could decide if you wanted to meet them before you ever did." Esther continued. She knew how hard Sandra tried to keep herself separated, independent, put up a front that she needed no one and that she could manage without a relationship. She also knew however that there were times when her friend got lonely and it wasn't such a terrible idea to give another way of finding a partner a go.

"Don't you think it all smacks of desperation, I mean do you really think it's a good idea?" Sandra asked already knowing she was going to do it. Esther was right she didn't have to marry the first guy that she came across but she was tired of waking up alone every morning and if there was a chance however small that chance might be, that she could find someone she might find it was worth the chance. She'd been having no luck with the conventional methods of finding a man to share her evenings and help her forget about work and the normal stresses of the day so she was almost at the stage where she was prepared to take a chance on anything.

"No of course it doesn't everyone is doing it these days Sandra. I'll help you set up one of those profile things or whatever I can't do the technical stuff but I can help with what you put on it." Esther smiled nodding toward the lap top computer sitting in the corner of Sandra's sitting room. "Come on what have you got to lose?"

"Ok but we'll just do some research at first if I am going to set up a profile I want to make sure it's on a site we can trust I've seen too many horror stories that start with a careless choice of dating site." Sandra smiled reaching for the laptop and taking a deep breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**#lookingforlove 3/?**

"We're supposed to be sorting out your profile if you won't actually tell me what you want to be on here then I'll have to do it myself and can you really trust me not to put something like "pensioner who drinks too much, complains constantly and makes his daughters life a misery" because right now that's what I'm thinking I should put!" Emily sighed glancing up from her lap top as Gerry sighed again. It had taken her all evening to convince him it was a good idea to give internet dating a go and now he was faffing about on a grand scale and all they were doing was trying to sort him out a profile.

"Remind me why you picked this particular site again?" Gerry asked finally sitting beside her on the sofa and looking at the screen.

"Because it is aimed at professional people and it encourages you to get to know people online rather than throwing you straight into dates. At least that way you can filter out anyone you think is time wasting or not your type and if there is someone you like they can get to know you and you them properly before you start actually spending time together. Also they don't make you put a photo up on your profile which means it's not all based on looks and there isn't the temptation for people to put up fake pics or ones that were taken 20 years ago to make themselves look better."

"Ok let's do it then you know all the basics." Gerry sighed still not convinced that any of this was a good idea. The whole things still felt a bit like the actions of a desperate mine and while he hadn't exactly been having the best luck with women lately he didn't feel he'd got to the desperate stage just yet.

"Right you need a screen name you don't put your actual name that way you can decide whether to give your name to people after you've connected with them." Emily continued laughing as his eyes widened. She knew imagination wasn't exactly his strong point and in the end she hit the auto generate button. "There you are now called user2267 that'll pull the women in I don't think so we need to make your profile good. What do you like to do?"

"I like to go to the pub."

"Ok so you enjoy socialising you don't put "I like to go to the pub" Dad they'll run a mile it makes you sound like an alcoholic."

"Yeah ok I didn't say I was an expert at these things that's why you're here. I like cooking and good wine and a flutter on the horses, or the dogs or anything to be honest." Gerry continued sighing as she rolled her eyes at him. This was getting completely ridiculous how was he supposed to know how to fill in one of those profile things, normally he walked up to a woman in the pub or whatever and actually spoke to her using words and all that old fashioned stuff. He had no idea how to interact in the way that she seemed to want him to or how to word things in a way that would make him sound more interesting.

"I'm going to put you are a man in your sixties looking for a relationship who likes socialising, is a great cook with an interest in vintage wine and likes to take risks because you believe life is for living." Emily continued talking and typing at the same time. "That's basically the same as saying you like to eat, drink and gamble but without actually saying it and putting off any woman with two brain cells to rub together."

"Hey why are you putting my age I don't want to get a load of replies from geriatric merry widows who are looking for someone to watch Eastenders with and accompany them on SAGA coach holidays."

"Relax when we've done this we get to say what sort of woman you are prepared to meet but we'll say something about that here too." Emily laughed "How about "I'm looking for a woman with a lust for life, a good sense of humour and who knows how to enjoy life regardless of age." That way you're basically saying SAGA members need not apply."

"Yeah ok that's not too bad I suppose. Should we mention you lot, you know that my family are important to me should we mention that I have kids and a grandson?"

"Yeah we should but let's leave out the bit about the three ex-wives and not get to specific about us, we'll just put that you are a father and grandfather who loves your family and puts them first in all things. That makes you seem loving and caring and responsible." Emily agreed finally finishing the profile part of the online form and moving to the next section. "Ok what age group do you want for your potential partners. 18-24, 25-35, 35-45, 45+?"

"25-35."

"Yeah right 45+ more like you're looking for a relationship dad not another fling." Emily laughed ticking the 45+ box before he had a chance to object and looking at the next drop down menu. "Any preference about hair colour, eye colour height, build and all that?"

"No I like women in every variety they come in, if you have to put something I suppose blond, blue eyes, not too tall but not really short either and curvy I don't like those stick insect women who don't have a curve to speak of they might as well be blokes."

"Ok I've put that but I've also ticked the box saying that you are open to replies from all women that your "what I look for in a mate" section is not definitive. I think that's us finished then just to send it and you're profile will be on the site within 24 hours."

"Wait are you really sure this is a good idea?" Gerry asked again about to launch into another list of reasons why he didn't need internet dating when he saw her hit the send button and knew it was too late. Like it or not he was about to start internet dating and he was pretty sure it had the potential to be not just embarrassing but disasterous!


	4. Chapter 4

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**#lookingforlove 4/?**

"What does it mean pick a user name?" Esther said looking at the screen in front of her and Sandra where they sat at the computer in Sandra's dining room. "Don't you put your own name?"

"No I picked this one specifically because it allows you some anonymity, lets you talk to your possible matches online so you can filter out the weirdo's and decide if you want to meet them or not." Sandra explained staring at the screen trying to work out what the hell she could pick as a screen name.

"I see well you want something that will say something about you but not give anything away then." Esther agreed. While she was delighted that Sandra had decided to take her advice and join an online dating site she had thought it would be easier than it was proving to be to set it all up.

"Yeah so we need something that says middle aged, workaholic who spends her days with 3 retirees and has an insane mother into the bargain. Does that description throw up any exciting and inviting possible names for you because it sure as hell doesn't for me none that wouldn't make any sensible man run a mile."

"How about LondonGirl" Esther smiled "I mean you've lived here all your life so it's geographically accurate and…"

"And otherwise completely misleading if I put the word "girl" in my name I may get done under the trades description act if and when I actually meet one of them it's a long time since I was a girl. I like the London bit though."

"Ok well what about LondonLady? You'll probably need to put a number after it or something given the number of members on this site I'm sure there will be more than one LondonLady."

"Let's try LondonLady779, 779 are the last three numbers on my warrant card I use them for everything." Sandra smiled putting the name in and hitting the check availability button. So far they had been at it for over an hour and they had only filled in the first line of the online form and looking at the next section she wasn't sure it was about to get any easier!

"Great at least we've settled on thing." Esther smiled as a green tick came up beside the name and she glanced at the next section. "Ok so we need to put something about you what you like and stuff. What are your hobbies?"

"I don't have hobbies Esther I work and I come home apart from the odd time I go for a curry or a drink with the boys."

"OK well if you did have time for hobbies what would they be then? You like dancing, music that sort of thing remember we did that salsa class for a while, and you like to eat out, you're a bright sociable person who gets on well with others and you're great at your job we just need to find a way to say all that."

"Yeah I suppose." Sandra sighed trying to think of the right wording for the personal interests section before starting typing. "Ok I've put that I enjoy fine dining, good music, socialising and dancing and that I love spending time with my friends and my job is important to me. Does that all sound ok?"

"Yes it sounds perfect the next bit is easy you know your own hair and eye colour and all that stuff." Esther smiled watching as her friend ticked the relevant boxes for blue eyes, blond hair and her age and build before scrolling to the final section.

"Oh god what do I put here? I don't even think I have a "type" Esther but then I don't want to select the "no preference" box for everything god knows who I'd end up with."

"Well you could click no preference to the appearance bit I mean people probably lie about that anyway so specifying that you want brown hair and green eyes doesn't guarantee that's what you'd get anyway. You can say you want someone in a particular age bracket but you don't have to just click on do you? How about clicking the 35-50 and the 50-65 that way it gives you a bit of scope."

"Ok that sounds ok, now in the interests thing I don't want someone who's going to want to spend all their time watching football or rugby or whatever so I'm not clicking "athletic" I suspect that men who click that mean they watch sports rather than participate in them" Sandra laughed looking down the other lists of interests as Esther pointed at one.

"You don't want to click "romantic" either a real man isn't going to want to tick that box and the ones who do will either be sex mad or completely wimpish."

"Oh god can you imagine ending up meeting one of those guys you see sitting around in bars with a comb over and a bunch of petrol station flowers and you just know they are waiting for a blind date who is going to be so disappointed when she meets them?"

"Yeah my friend Julie was set up by her sister a while back and I swear when she told me the next week bout the evening she had I thought I was going to die laughing. She ended up with a 70 year old Tom Jones wannabe who apparently looked more like Les Dawson."

"No way? Oh god Esther do you really think this is such a good idea?" Sandra asked finishing clicking down the list of things she wanted her perspective partners to have and realising the form was now completed if she hit the submit button that was it there would be no turning back.

"Yes I do I wouldn't be letting you do it if I didn't and you said yourself this site allows you to get to know people before you meet them so it's not like you are going to go on a string of disastrous dates that get you nothing but your own personal stalker. If you never talk to anyone on here that you like then you never have to meet anyone but it's got to be worth a try Sandra it's better than sitting around here waiting for prince charming to knock the door."

"You're right, ok I'm hitting the button wish me luck." Sandra sighed clicking submit button and saying a silent prayer that this wasn't about to be the biggest mistake of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**#lookingforlove 5/?**

Staring at the computer screen in her office one eye on the door to ensure none of the boys came in and saw what she was doing Sandra logged on to her internet dating profile and quickly scanned the messages in her inbox. It had been nearly a week since she'd put up her details after being convinced by Esther that it was a good idea now she was beginning to wonder if it really had been. So far she'd had four replies and none of them had intrigued her enough to make her want to reply with anything other than a "thanks for your reply I'll get back to you" response that was recommended by the site when you got a reply you weren't interested in. Today there were two more replies in her inbox and she immediately recognised one of them as another attempt by one of the men she'd already discounted and deleted it before opening the other one and reading the message.

_To:- Londonlady779_

_From:- User2267_

_Just read your profile and think it would be really interesting to get to know you a little better. You sound like the sort of person I'd have a lot in common with. Have lived in London all my life and would love to meet someone to share all those memories, great restaurants and interesting night spots with. If you'd like to have a chat sometime just let me know and we can arrange a chat slot through the site. Hope to hear from you soon._

Ignoring the fact her had clearly not given a lot of thought to his screen name and so gave her no clues about him from it she read the message again. Unlike the ones she'd looked at so far she didn't immediately find herself wanting to hit the delete button though she couldn't quite work out why. Ultimately he hadn't told her anything about himself that would give her a clue as to whether he was her sort of guy or not but somehow it didn't seem to matter. She wanted to know a bit more about him and, she reasoned, replying didn't mean they had to run off and get married or anything it just meant she wanted to explore the possibility she might like him a little more. Hitting the reply button she quickly typed a short message and was about to hit send when Brian put his head round the office door startling her.

"Guv the forensics are back the blood is a match for the Mason kid should we go bring him in?" He asked his eyes narrowing suspiciously as she knew she'd immediately gone red. "Are you ok? You look a bit….you know…beetrooty."

"I'm fine Brian and thanks you have a real way about you when it comes to making a girl feel good. Yeah we'll bring him in give me a second and I'll drive." She replied glancing at the message again she scanned it for typos before hitting send taking a deep breath and logging off.

"Sandra come on what are you doing in there we've been waiting for this all day!" Jack shouted grumpily from the outer office as she rolled her eyes and grabbed her handbag before heading out the door.

"I'll wait here in case the clamping company rings back about Mason's car." Gerry shouted as they all headed for the door and she looked back at him briefly considering pointing out that he didn't decide where he went or didn't go before deciding it wasn't worth the resulting argument and nodding at him.

Waiting until they had all cleared the office and disappeared into the lift Gerry pulled his iPhone from his pocket and stared at the email alert on it. He'd felt it vibrate just as they were about to leave and now he couldn't wait to see if it was an alert to one of the messages he'd sent to various women on the dating site he'd joined. So far he'd not been having much luck either finding people he wanted to connect with nor getting replies from them when he did send out messages. The night before he'd been drawn to a vague but interesting profile and since he'd sent the message he'd been keeping his fingers crossed that she would get back to him. Opening the link in the alert email that took him directly to his inbox on the site he smiled as he saw the screen name a the head of the message and opened it.

_To:- User2267_

_From:- Londonlady779_

_Hi_

_Thanks or replying your message was great and I think we should definitely book a chat slot. Unfortunately I'm busy with work at the minute so couldn't do it for a few days at least. How about Friday night? Let me know if this suits and if there's a time slot free. Look forward to hearing from you._

Smiling broadly he logged onto the site's instant message server he clicked on Friday and immediately spotted a chat room available from 8pm till midnight clicking on it and booking the time putting both their user names in and clicking the confirm button. He knew she'd get an alert with all the details of the chat time but going back to his inbox he clicked on her message again drafting a quick reply and hitting send before sitting back in the chair. He had been starting to believe that letting Emily persuade him to join the site had been a huge mistake, he had enough trouble with women rejecting him face to face the idea that a simple message wasn't even enough to get him a conversation up to that point had just been depressing. Now though he had a new optimism about the whole thing as he picked up the phone to chase up the clamping company determined that his good mood wouldn't be spoiled by getting it in the ear from Sandra about doing nothing when she came back.


	6. Chapter 6

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

#lookingforlove 

"Sandra what are you doing here? I thought you were all going for a curry." Esther smiled the smile quickly fading as she saw panic in her friend's eyes. "Has something happened to Brian? Sandra you're scaring me is….."

"No, sorry Esther no, the boys have gone for their curry I need to talk to you I've done something I think might be really stupid." Sandra replied smiling apologetically as Esther stood aside letting her into the house. "I should have called I just figured you wouldn't be busy since Brian is with the others. I'm sorry."

"It's fine stop apologising it's fine I was just surprised that's all, come in tell me what's happened? Have you met someone from the dating site? Are you ok?" Esther asked as they reached the living room and Sandra sat down the way she was ringing her hands and seemed unable to sit still for any length of time. "Look why don't I get us both a glass of wine then you can tell me because I'm starting to get worried again."

"I got a few replies and they were all duds." Sandra started to explain a few minutes later when Esther brought back the wine and sat facing her again. ""The I got one today that seemed ok, I mean he didn't exactly have the most inspired user name and he didn't go nuts talking himself up but I got a good feel from his email."

"Well that's good isn't it? I mean that's what you were hoping for." Esther smiled not sure what the problem was in what she'd heard so far. Yeah it was disappointing to have gotten some replies that were less than perfect but no one had said the first reply she got was going to be Mr Right any more than every guy you meet in day to day life is going to sweep you off your feet.

"Yeah but I agreed to do one of those chat things with him on Friday and now I'm panicking Esther what if he's a weirdo, or mad, or a sad bloke who still lives with his mother. I still don't know about this I mean how the hell do you know what you're going to end up with or who you'll end up talking to?" Sandra sighed the knot that had been in her stomach since she'd replied to the message earlier that day only tightening as Esther shrugged. What she'd really hoped was that her friend would give her a list of reasons why she was being silly but it didn't look like that was going to happen. Since she'd sent the reply to her mystery man earlier that day she'd been swinging between uncontrolled excitement about it to extreme panic and right now she was deep in the middle of a panic. Until just before she'd left the office she'd been keeping the fear under control because when it tried to kick in she'd reminded herself that he hadn't replied with a time for their chat yet but when she'd quickly popped on to the site to check before she left for dinner with the boys she found he had a chat time booked and appeared to be excited about it. That was the point at which she'd lost her appetite and all signs of swinging back to excitement had gone.

"Sandra it's not like you've agreed to go away for a fortnight's holiday with the man you're going to have a chat, you don't even have to see him just chat and see if you have anything in common." Esther smiled. She knew that the main problem was that Sandra didn't cope well with vagueness, she was very much a black and white sort of woman especially where the men in her life were concerned and the idea of chatting to someone she didn't know online and possibly ending up liking them when she really knew nothing about them would be a nightmare for her. "If you talk to him for a little while and decide you don't like him then you don't have to speak to him again. That's' why you picked the site remember. If you talk to him and do like him then you can arrange another chat and build up a feeling about him before you ever have to meet him."

"But what if I do like him? I mean he can say anything in an online chat room. What if I like him and then when I meet him it was all lies and he's a psyhco who's trawling the internet for sad women who have turned to dating sites!"

"I don't think that's very likely, I swear you all spend so much time around death and the worst sort of people you always assume the worst." Esther sighed shaking her head as Sandra shrugged. "Look just promise me that you'll give him a chance, talk to him, don't tell him your life story if you're not ready to but give him a chance and then if you don't like him at least you can say you tried."

"OK but will you do it with me, I mean this first time will you come over on Friday night and we could have something to eat then you could be my second opinion on what he says? Please?"

"Of course I will."

"Thanks." Sandra smiled feeling herself relax just a little. She was sure she was the world's worst judge of men when they were right in front of her. If she was going to try to judge someone just on what they said she definitely needed a second opinion, at least to begin with.


	7. Chapter 7

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

#lookingforlove 7/?

"Dad will you sit down what's going on just tell me already." Emily snapped as Gerry paced past her for the fourth time in as many minutes still not telling her what the problem was that had warranted his late night phone call.

"You are what's wrong, what the hell did I let you make me sign up for that bloody dating site in the first place for?" Gerry replied finally stopping and staring at her with unadulterated panic in his eyes as she tried to work out exactly what could have happened in the space of the four days since they set up his account that would have affected him so much.

"Look there's no reason to get your boxers in a bunch if it's bothering you that much we'll just delete the membership again? What's wrong has no one replied to your profile? Is your ego all bruised?" She laughed immediately regretting the levity as he turned on his heels again and glared at her.

"Oh I've had plenty of interest most of it from bloody fruit cakes but I did find one woman who seemed like my sort of person and…."

"Look if she didn't reply to your message or if she's politely told you she's not interested it's not a reason to give up." Emily interrupted cringing slightly as he growled throwing the empty beer bottle in his hand into the bin before going to retrieve another one from the fridge. If she was honest she had worried slightly how Gerry would react to the possibility of rejection or the fact that not every woman he contacted on the site would take one look at his profile and immediately want to marry him and have his babies but this was more of a reaction than she was expecting this soon in the process. "Dad look there'll be more….."

"She didn't friggin reject me Emily she replied and I arranged to do one of those online chat things with her tomorrow night and now I'm crapping myself." Gerry shouted from the kitchen stopping the words in her throat as she stared at him in surprise as he came out.

"Yeah right, the great Gerry Standing, Casanova of East London, doesn't know what to say to a woman? You're having a laugh aren't you? If this is your way of trying to get back at me for forcing you into joining the site in the first place ha-ha you got me." Catlin laughed looking at him as he came into the room again one look at him telling her that this wasn't a joke he was genuinely worried about the online conversation. "Dad come on you talk to women all the time why would this get you so het up? It's just the same as talking to any woman only you will be doing it online using a keyboard instead of face to face!"

"That's exactly the problem Emily I can do it face to face I can come out with the patter, I can look at a woman and say oh you've got gorgeous eyes, a beautiful smile, great legs whatever. That's easy when a woman is right in front of you and you can see her and see how she's reacting and adjust your lines accordingly." Gerry sighed sinking into the arm chair as Emily tried not to laugh at the juvenile description of his own chat up methods. "It's not the same as just walking up to a woman in a pub and asking her what she wants to drink."

"Yeah but I thought that was the whole point dad!" She sighed trying to think of a way to put her next statement that didn't sound callous. "All that stuff you're talking about wasn't exactly getting you anywhere was it? Why can't you see that just talking to someone without the barriers of what they look like or what you look like or how you can smarm them or where you can take them is why we did this in the first place. All you have to do is sit in front of the computer tomorrow night and talk, see what if anything you have in common when it's nothing but you and her at your respective keyboards typing."

"Yeah well that's the other thing." Gerry replied staring at his hands as she continued to get more confused.

"You're not making any sense now dad what is the other thing?"

"I can't type that fast ok? I'm not good with computers Brian does all that stuff in the office I barely ever touch the thing what if it takes me so long to answer that she gives up and just leaves?"

"Typing? That's' what you're worried about? Oh for the love of god look how about for tomorrow, just for this first chat and I mean just for the first one I come round and I'll type you can tell me what to say but after that if she wants to talk again and you do too you're on your own ok? I'm not playing cyber gooseberry even if she would never know I was there."

"Yeah, yeah ok that might work!" Gerry smiled as she watched the regular confidence return to his eyes and sighed heavily if it was going to get things moving she was happy to help but it would definitely be a one off after that if he wanted to smooth talk women online he could do it himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

#lookingforlove 8/?

"Ok so tell me how this works again?" Esther said taking the glass of wine Sandra offered her before setting the bottle down on the end table and lifting her lap top.

"He sets up a chat room, somewhere we can go online and have a conversation which no one else can see, it's supposed to be a way to get to know each other without having to put yourself out there." Sandra explained getting herself comfortable in a position where the laptop was resting on her lap but could still be seen by bother her and Esther.

"So you can just ask each other anything or talk about anything you want?"

"Yeah well I suppose so I don't think it's moderated or anything but I'd like to think in a first conversation it'll be pretty mundane stuff, you know likes, dislikes that sort of thing."

"But if he turns out to be a bit weird and you want to end the conversation I mean can you just leave?" Esther asked not wanting to start Sandra off worrying again about the sort of person she was about to talk to but still mildly concerned that there should be an out should things all go pear shaped particularly since she'd encouraged her friend to take the plunge in the first place.

"Yeah, I mean I assume if you are really freaked out you can just close the chat down but you'd need to be seriously worried to be that rude don't you think?" Sandra replied sinking back onto the sofa and setting the laptop aside for a minute as she glanced at the clock and realised it was still almost half an hour till the scheduled chat time. "Esther you're starting to worry me now are you having second thoughts about whether or not this is a good idea? If you are then I think I should just forget about the whole internet dating thing I only did it because you convinced me to."

"No! Sandra no honestly I think it's going to be great I just don't know how these things work so I didn't know what happened if you decided you didn't like the person you were talking to. If he's booked a half hour slot or whatever and after five minutes you think there is nothing this fella could say that would make me what to talk to him more is there a way out, now that you've reassured me there is I still think it's a great idea." Esther smiled laughing softly as Sandra downed the rest of the wine in her glass before refilling it.

"You're right I mean it's a lot safer having a chat on here than going out and trying to make a snap judgement about someone in a pub or somewhere." She said quietly lifting the computer again and scrolling through the website clicking on the link to the chat room list and staring at the number corresponding to her scheduled chat waiting for it to open.

"Dad you remember this is an internet chat room right she can't actually see you!" Emily shouted as she finished clearing away the dished from the dinner Gerry had cooked and heard him clattering around in the bathroom at the end of the hall.

"That doesn't mean I should just lie around in my underpants or something Emily."

"I wasn't suggesting you did and by the way thanks for that image I could have lived the rest of my life without imagining you sitting around the house in you Y-fronts."

"Yeah, yeah send me the therapy bill do I look ok?" Gerry asked coming back into the split level living area and standing at the top of the small staircase that least to where Emily stood.

"Very smart, that's some effort to make for someone who might read your first badly typed sentence and do a runner!"

"Shit Emily you don't really think that's going to happen do you? Oh god I knew this was a bad idea you're right what does it matter what I look like I don't know why I'm doing this maybe I should just send her a message and say I've changed my mind or something's come up or whatever."

"No! Look come on or you're going to be late and that isn't going to make a good first impression. You're doing this because you are sick of pointless relationships surely that is a good enough reason to give it a go?" Emily sighed taking his arm and guiding him toward the sofa in the sitting room before handing him the lap top which she had already opened on the chat room site. "Now open the room and let's see what your lady friend is actually like the suspense is killing me."


	9. Chapter 9

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

#lookingforlove 9/?

"OK now you're both in the room you need to say something dad she's not likely to make the first move you invited her to the chat." Emily sighed shaking her head as Gerry looked at her unadulterated terror in his eyes.

"I can only type about three words a minute Emily by the time I get any sort of message in she'll have left thinking I'm some sort of silent weirdo."

"Tell her that, it's a good way to break the ice. Just say you're not great with the computer so can she bear with you." Emily smiled as he nodded slowly clicking over the keyboard.

**USER2267** – Hello, thanks for coming sorry if I'm slow I'm not great with the typing thing.

"Aw he's starting by apologising already that's a good sign." Esther smiled as the message popped up on Sandra's screen and they both stared at it. "Most men don't know there word sorry exists he's already a keeper."

"God Esther it's a good thing you're already married I might have competition here." Sandra laughed staring at the message and glancing back at her friend. "What do I say back?"

"Tell him it's fine and say hello back, maybe ask a question? Something general and not too personal just yet." Esther replied smiling reassuringly as she started typing.

**LONDONLADY779** – Hi! It's fine I'm new to all this so I'll probably be a bit slow myself. How are you?"

"See I told you she'd understand." Emily smiled as she saw Gerry visibly relax now that the firs message was through and he knew his lady friend was not going to leave before they'd even talked properly.

"Yeah she seems ok so far." Gerry agreed sitting with his fingers hovering over the keys for a second before starting to type and showing the message to Emily waiting for her to nod before sending it.

**USER2267** – I'm very well, how are you? Have you had a good day? I'm glad you came I've been looking forward to talking to you.

"Oh Sandra you obviously made a great impression with your profile he hadn't even spoken to you and he was looking forward to it." Esther beamed as Sandra reread the message a second time feeling butterflies kick off in her stomach. She'd never known something so strange, she'd not even laid eyes on this man and yet already he was making her feel like she wanted to know everything about him and almost like she already did. She'd never had such an instant reaction with anyone she'd met in person for the first time and she couldn't decide if she was excited or terrified by it.

"What if I say something stupid and mess it up? Esther I'm not used to this normally these sort of conversations happen in pubs or at functions where there's drink involved and lots of noise what if I make an idiot of myself?"

"You won't! Just be yourself answer him like you would if you were standing in front of him you're great and that'll come across." Esther replied getting up and heading to the kitchen to get them both a glass of wine as Sandra typed.

**LONDONLADY779** – I'm fine, my day's been good glad it's the weekend though a little R&R is always welcome I'm glad I came too I've been looking forward to finding out more about you. What sort of ways do you like to relax?

"See it's going great I don't know what you were worried about." Emily smiled sinking back onto the sofa with a satisfied sigh as Gerry's smile broadened. She'd known it was going to be a success which was why she'd told him to do it in the first place but that didn't change the fact she'd been a little worried that if his first "chat" experience didn't go well he'd ditch the whole thing and the opportunity would be wasted. Now though watching him carefully consider his reply to the latest question she was even more convinced it was going to be ok and even that he might have found someone special on his very first attempt.


	10. Chapter 10

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

#lookingforlove 10/?

"Why's he taking so long to reply Esther? Do you think I've been too pushy?" Sandra asked staring at the computer screen as nothing seemed to be happening.

"I don't think so but if you're worried apologise or make a joke of it, say something, he's maybe worried about saying the wrong thing." Esther reassured smiled as Sandra nodded before starting to type again.

**LONDONLADY779** :- Sorry I have always been told I'm far too nosy I didn't mean to pry.

"Dad you're going to lose her here she's panicking while you sit here debating what to say next. Give me the computer." Emily snapped taking the lap top from Gerry and starting to type quickly.

"Tell her I was typing or something make it a long message so it looks like it would have taken me ages I don't want her to go she seems great." Gerry replied the panic in his voice making her smile as she hit enter on the paragraph that looked like it would have taken him half the night to type.

**USER2267** :- I love to cook, what some sports though I'm not one of those blokes who's obsessed or anything. I enjoy spending time with my family too they're very important to me as are my friends. Sorry I didn't mean to take so long to reply this slow typing is a pain in the ass.

"See I told you that you weren't being pushy he'd just trying to make a good impression by telling you enough about himself." Esther smiled as another message flashed up on the screen.

**USER2267 **:- What about you? What do you like to do?

"Yeah and at least he's not one of those guys who's all about themselves he's interested in my too but what do I say? I mean most of my life is wrapped up in work if I say actually I don't do relaxing I'm a workaholic he'll run a mile." Sandra sighed. This was exactly the sort of thing she's been worried about. It was fine putting a list of vague interest on a profile but when it came to actually discussing it and seeming like a well-rounded person she didn't think she could pull it off.

"You like to eat out and you like socialising. You read, you like films just be general that's all either of you are doing right now." Esther replied refilling both their glasses as she watched Sandra type.

**LONDONLADY779** :- I enjoy spending time with my friends too my family is small but the friends I have are as much like family as it's possible to get. I like to eat out and I love old Audrey Hepburn movies. Are you a film fan?

"Aw she seems lovely and you're friends are like family to you as well. I mean Jack, Brian and Sandra are almost as important to you as we all are. You already seem to have loads in common don't take so long to reply this time almost half your chat time for tonight is over already you don't want to waste what time you have left." Emily said, quickly handing him back the lap top.

"Yeah I have a good feeling about this I love old movies too should I tell her I'm more of a Spencer Tracy sort of guy though?" Gerry asked starting to type as Emily nodded.

**USER2267** :-I love black and white movies but more Spencer Tracy and that sort of thing. Maybe some time when we get to know each other a bit better we could go to that old Odeon in the west end that has been refurbished and only shows movies made before 1950. If you want to and we keep getting on well.

"Oh my god he must think it's going well Esther." Sandra said quietly look at her friend with pure panic in her eyes as Esther squeezed her arm reassuringly.

"Well that's a good thing isn't it? I mean you think it's going well too don't you?"

"Yeah but what do I say now? I don't want to sound too eager."

"Just tell him that would be lovely sometime in the future when you know each other a bit better. It's not like you're actually making a date he's just trying to show you he's enjoying the chat."

"Yeah, yeah I suppose you're right." Sandra smiled thinking carefully how to word her reply before starting to type.

**LONDONLADY779** :- I think that would be really nice in a while if we keep catting and get on well. I know out time is almost up for tonight but I'd love to chat again if you would,=.

"Emily she wants to set up another chat!" Gerry called into the kitchen were Emily had gone to get them another beer from the fridge.

"That's great dad I told you it'd be ok didn't I?" Emily smiled leaning back against the kitchen counter as she heard him start typing again. She could already sense his excitement and was sure too that his good feeling about the woman he was talking o was bang on. With all that taken into account she couldn't help but be a little excited herself about how it might all end up.


	11. Chapter 11

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

#lookingforlove 11/?

Turning over in bed and sighing heavily Sandra glanced at the LCD clock display by the bed. It was almost 1am and for the last hour since Esther and she had parted company and she was alone in the silence of her bedroom her mind had been working overtime. Since she'd signed off the chat with her internet dating guy she'd not been able to get him out of her head. Actually if she was honest she hadn't been able to get the whole situation out of her head and she couldn't decide if that was a good or a bad thing. Donny, as she and Esther had nick named him because of her teenage crush on Donny Osmond, seemed almost too good to be true. She'd never been good with the concept of "too good" and this wasn't any different she was sure there would be a hitch somewhere along the way.

Once Esther left and she'd spent some time clearing up she hadn't been able to shake the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach that there was something special about the man she'd just been talking to was someone who would turn out to be very special in her life. She'd gone into the whole internet dating thing as a complete sceptic and even when she'd arranged to chat with "Donny" that night she'd not really thought it would be anything other than a walk on the weird side. Now though there was definitely something about him that as starting a flame of hope that she really prayed wasn't going to be extinguished. He made her feel like he understood her even though their conversation had been brief and already she couldn't wait until their next chat "date" which had been arranged for Sunday night.

Clicking absentmindedly through the profiles in front of him Gerry tried to do what Emily had suggested as she left. She'd told him that while she agreed that it had all went well he should at least look through the rest of the site and check any new matches he had rather than putting all his eggs in one basket. At the time he'd agreed but the more he'd scanned through the other profiles the more he realised that he couldn't think about anything but her. He knew it seemed ridiculous that he should feel so in tune with someone after one online chat but he couldn't ignore the fact that he did.

When they'd ended the chat and arranged to speak again on Sunday night he'd found himself feeling like two whole days was too long to wait. He wanted to speak to her the next day and find out more about her in a way he'd never expected when talking to someone he'd never met. Closing down the other profiles he opened his control panel again hesitating for a second with the pointer of the mouse over the message button.

"Man up Gerry just grow a pair and message her. If you'd met her in a pub tonight and like her this much you'd not be worried about calling her!" He scolded before opening the message box and thinking carefully about what to write.

**To: LONDONLADY779**

**FROM: USER2267**

**SUBJECT: Tonight**

Hi,

I hope I don't come across too pushy but I wanted to tell you I really enjoyed tonight talking to you was great (even if my typing was a bit slow) and I'm really looking forward to Sunday night.

Resisting the urge to sign the message with his name and break the spell of anonymity that that he still considered important he hit the send button and sat back in the chair trying to clam the nervousness in his stomach.

Sighing heavily as her phone alerted her that she had an email Sandra briefly considered ignoring it and continuing her effort to sleep. After all she told herself, it would only be spam mail that she could wait until the morning to delete but as it chirped again the second reminder slightly louder than the first she sat up and grabbed the glowing iPhone off the bedside table and opening the mail. Reading quietly as it told her she had a new private message waiting on the dating site from USER2267 she felt her pulse race as she closed the email and opened the ap on her phone that linked her to her match profile on the go. Going to her inbox and opening the message she read in silence her smile broadening as she did.

If she was honest she'd been concerned that the excitement she was feeling was entirely one sided and when the message alert had first come through she'd been convinced that he was messaging to say he'd changed his mind about their Sunday night chat. Now that it seemed obvious that he had enjoyed the evening as much as she had she felt a surge of courage and hit the reply button.

**TO: USER2267**

**FROM: LONDONLADY779**

**SUBJECT: re: Tonight**

Hi

I really enjoyed tonight too and thought we had a great connection. I'm looking forward to Sunday too but if you wanted we should chat tomorrow night too. Only if you want to of course if not Sunday is still great.

Quickly scanning the message for typos and to make sure she really wanted to suggest an earlier chat she hit the send button setting the phone back on her bedside table. She knew she ran the risk of coming across as pushy and might scare him off but something told her that wasn't going to happen. She was sure he was as keen as she was and she couldn't wait to see what he was going to reply.


	12. Chapter 12

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

#lookingforlove 12/?

Jumping slightly as the message box on the website pinged loudly only moments after he'd sent his message Gerry felt his stomach know a little as he stared at the message without opening it. He'd not expected a reply until morning if he got one at all and now he couldn't decide if getting one so quickly was a good thing or not. Yes she might have been delighted to hear from him but he was sure there was just as much likelihood that she was messaging to tell him to back off.

"Jesus Christ Gerry grow a pair and just open the message!" He muttered to the empty room clicking on the link in his in-box smiling as he read the content of it. "Oh you've still got it old man, you've got her interested now don't screw it up!" He continued taking a deep breath as he hit the reply button thinking carefully about what he said.

**TO: - LONDONLADY779**

**FROM: - USER2267**

**SUBJECT: - re-Tonight**

Another chat tomorrow night would be great I'd really like to know more about you. I bet you're a really interesting person do you work weekends? Is there a specific time tomorrow you're free?

Reading over what he'd typed he hit send before he changed his mind about asking her further questions. He really wanted to fill his message with questions. He had such a good feeling about the woman he was talking to that he wanted things to move faster, he wanted to see her, to spend hours drinking good wine and talking into the night. He'd never felt so sure about any woman he'd ever met in real life, he'd never had that desperation to not lose touch with someone even if it meant sitting up all night sending messages back and forward. That sort of instant connection hadn't been there with any of his exes at the beginning when they were happy and he had a feeling it was something he could quickly become addicted to.

Pouring a fresh cup of coffee from the pot she'd just made Sandra stared at the laptop she'd just switched on and placed on the breakfast bar. The message arriving so out of the blue had given her hope that maybe he enjoyed it as much as she had earlier and maybe had a similar good feeling about their possible connection. Now she was really hoping there'd be another message but it had been almost twenty minutes since she'd replied and now she was starting to believe she'd blown it by suggesting an earlier chat. Reaching for the mouse she was about to shut the computer down when she heard the quiet beep that she'd been waiting for and quickly opened the message desperate to put herself out of the misery she was in. If she'd screwed it up then she wanted to know immediately so she could go back to bed and wallow in her own stupidity. Quickly reading what he'd said she breathed a heavy sigh of relief smiling broadly.

"Now Sandra play it cool and calm, he's not asking for your life story he just wants to know if there's any restrictions on when you can talk." She said quietly staring at the screen for a second deciding what to reply. She really didn't want to go straight in with the fact she was a copper she'd scared plenty of guys off that way when talking to them face to face and if he read it in a message he might decide she was on some undercover sting operation trying to root out psychos on internet dating sites. Finally she hit the reply button and smiled to herself as she replied.

**TO: - USER2267**

**FROM: - LONDONLADY779**

**SUBJECT: - re – Tonight**

Hi!

I don't often work weekends unless I have to do overtime which I don't this weekend. I'm a civil servant and normally I'm at home evenings and weekends. Why don't we say seven tomorrow night I'll book one of the open ended time slots so if we want to talk for longer we can? Looking forward to speaking to you again.

Sending the message she took a drink of her coffee and stared at the screen again. She knew she had essentially told a white lie but as a police officer she was technically a kind of civil servant just not the sort that sat behind a desk shuffling papers as he might assume. At UCOS they did work nine to five at least in theory so if she had plans they rarely had to be changed because of work meaning if things went well hopefully by the time he found out her profession he'd know she wasn't defined by her job and would know her for who she was instead.


	13. Chapter 13

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

#lookingforlove 13/?

"Ok Sandra what's the big panic? I got here as quickly as I could but I had to come up with a good excuse for Brian. Since I was here last night if I'd told him I was coming back today by the time I got home he'd have barricaded himself in the bedroom. He'd be convinced we were plotting to have him removed from UCOS and committed." Esther smiled as Sandra let her into the house. Since she'd got the panicked call from her friend an hour before all sorts of things had been going through her mind and now that she could see Sandra she was even more worried. She looked like she hadn't slept the entire night and the slightly manic edge to her eyes was distinctly worrying.

"I've done something really stupid, at least I think I have, well I might not have. Oh god Esther why the hell did I get into this in the first place?" Sandra babbled starting to pace back and forward in the kitchen as Esther noticed the almost empty coffee jug on the machine and the cup on the breakfast bar.

"Sandra sit down I'm going to get you a cold drink, some water or orange or something."

"Coffee, I can make fresh coffee if you want."

"No! Definitely not I think you've had more than enough coffee for one day now sit and tell me, slowly and calmly, what you've done."

"I'm not even sure I know what I've done. I just know I'm panicking big style." Sandra replied trying to take a deep breath and clam the pounding in her chest. Since the last messages she and "Donnie" had exchanged earlier that morning she'd gone through a whole range of emotions. Initially she'd been elated, completely convinced that she'd done the right thing and that he was as interested as she was. Then she'd felt completely insecure ad convinced herself that she was reading too much into it and he wouldn't even show that night for their chat. By the time she'd called Esther she couldn't decide how she felt.

"Start from when I left last night because when I walked out the door you were over the moon and really pleased with how it had gone, what changed?" Esther asked pouring them both a glass of fruit juice and handing one to Sandra.

"He sent me a message, I messaged him back, he asked about my job, I lied, he wanted to talk again before Sunday and so did I so now we're meeting up again in an open ended chat room tonight, What if I'm reading this all wrong and he doesn't show tonight or I've mess up by coming on too strong or karma decides to bite me in the ass for lying and I generally screw it up?" Sandra explained her words tumbling into each other as she tried to fill Esther in as quickly as possible. At that moment she needed her friend to say she was being irrational and worrying over nothing and then she could go back to looking forward to the evening.

"Ok take a step back for a minute what did you lie about? What exactly did you tell him you did?"

"I was worried if I told him I was a police officer he'd run a mile I've seen it happen before Esther."

"Ok so what did you say your job was?"

"I said I was a civil servant I just didn't give details of what sort of civil servant I was."

"Well you are technically a civil servant. I don't see what your problem is. He contacted you first didn't he?" Esther sighed, in the pit of her stomach she'd known it would be something trivial but now that she'd heard the cause of Sandra's panic she was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Yeah he said he'd really enjoyed tabling and I replied and said I did too before I knew it we'd exchanged half a dozen messages and we had a new date for tonight instead of tomorrow."

"Then I really don't know what you're worried about. He made the first contact; you didn't, when you replied he kept the messages going, now he seems as happy to talk to you to you are you are to him so stop second guessing everything and just take it as it comes."

"Really?" Sandra asked finally feeling the panic ebb out of her body as Esther nodded. Now that she knew her friend didn't think she had gone mad organising another "date" with her mystery man so quickly the nerves about the night were starting to fade. The tightness in her chest was being replaced by exited butterflies in her stomach and the warm feeling that she'd had while talking to him the night before was back meaning that she didn't feel like the hours between then and 7pm could go quickly enough.


End file.
